Broken mirror
by YoungTakinom
Summary: Krystella hated her life, especially her sister, Joycella. Joycella was her parents' favorite, and a real Mary Sue. How was a bad girl supposed to complete with that? But when Krystella trades lives with a rich girl who has fairy powers and gargoyle bodyguards, Joycella eventually finds out that this new girl is not her sister and has to rescue her from a dream come true gone bad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic nor Gargoyles.

Krystella was sick of being the bad girl, but choice did she have? Joycella was the perfect twin, and she was just the evil sister. Even if she tried to be her parents' favorite, they would just be too caught up in Joycella to notice anything the brunette managed to do right. Besides, being well behaved didn't look like much fun.

The sirens of cop cars got louder as they neared her. They were a few streets away and she knew they were after her again, but she wasn't concerned. She made a slow turn and sat behind a dumpster. The young woman took a necklace out of her pocket as the cops passed by her.

Stealing wasn't as much fun as it used to be. She knew most of the cops by their names and even had a few addresses. She was bored with this. The pretty price tag was more impressive than the necklace itself. Even if purple was her favorite color, the amethysts in it didn't look right with gold. Silver would have been better, but this wasn't about the necklace. Krystella was just looking for the thrill of being chased, but it looked like law enforcement wasn't in the mood to pay attention to her. They would track her down later, when she had moved onto something else.

She sighed and decided to just take the necklace back. The window to the store was broken- just the way she had left it. The jewelry had probably been taken to the back again. By this point the locals were used to her. Krystella tossed the golden necklace and the precious amethysts back inside. They landed on the floor with a soft thud.

Krystella couldn't go back to her parents' house again that night- the cops would be waiting on her and she would never play by their rules, no matter how bored she was. But that didn't matter; she had other places to hide.

"You've earned quite a reputation." The voice was monotone and masculine, the kind that caught Krystella'd attention whether the guy liked it or not. She turned her head and saw a limousine, and the window was barely cracked open. She had been picked up a few times, but never by one of those. Whoever this guy was didn't want to be recognized.

"I know." she seemed casual, but the truth was that she was nervous. This could be the chance of a lifetime, but if she failed then whoever this guy was could probably make her life miserable. "Do you need me to do an errand for you?"

"Get inside before someone see us."

Krystella grinned and did as she was told. As soon as she opened the door, rain poured down and lightning began to strike. The calm night had just become a chaotic storm, and Krystella rushed to get inside and close the door as her clothes became soaked.

"I see you have a thing for brunettes." Krystella remarked as she looked at the rest of the people in the vehicle. The driver was separated from them by heavily hued glass. She was stuck with the blond who had picked her up and some girl who looked too much like herself. The only noticeable difference between them was their clothes, and that could be changed very quickly. Krystella was not sure about the situation she had gotten herself into.

"I admit to finding many traits attractive." The blond man remained emotionless as he spoke. The doors locked as Krystella quickly realized that she could not put an age on him, although she was certain that he was in the later end of his life. "However, that is not why you're here. Krystella, meet Ellakryst, your new replacement."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic nor Gargoyles

"I just need to be someone else for a while." Ellakryst sounded calm. She had the most honey-sweet voice Krystella had ever heard, and the real Krystella had to remind herself that this was not a good situation. The two girls and the blond guy were now on top of a sky scraper. Krystella didn't know of any buildings this tall anywhere near where she lived, and how the limousine had gotten into the roof was a mystery. Just seconds ago Krystella had flipped out over hearing that she had a replacement. Now she was at a castle in the sky, and from the looks of it, it didn't belong in this century.

"But why me?" Krystella asked, hoping to reason her way out of this "There are plenty of lives out there that are better than mine. I'm a criminal. My parents hate me. Take me home and take my sister. You can bleach your hair. Or better yet, just tell her you dyed yours. My parents will never know you're not really her. I hate her anyway. You don't have any problems with getting rid of people, I've hid a few bodies. Whatever you're doing, I can help you."

"But you are exactly what I'm looking for. Your parents don't notice you. Your family sees you as a stranger in their own home. You have so much emotional space between you. I must close in the gaps. I must become someone who doesn't spend any time in her own school. The teachers do not know your limits. To everyone else, you are just a generic criminal- you kill, you steal, you lie. But yet, your sister is so close to perfect. She is everybody's favorite. They are too caught up in her to notice you."

"But why do you want that?" Krystella stepped away from the look-a-like. She was nearing the edge of the roof, but the two who had taken her to this place didn't seem to notice.

"Joycella has been casting a shadow your entire lives. Didn't you choose your current life because you knew you couldn't compete? If you had been the only child, if you had never had to deal with being the second-best, perhaps you could have reach a better potential."

"But I chose this life. I'm a criminal now. If they think you're me, they won't give you a chance to change."

"Then if I fail, that is your problem." Ellakryst was still calm, as though she didn't believe that Krystella was really at the edge of the roof, and the nameless man remained silent and emotionless as he simply watched the scene play out. "I can simply vanish as easily as you did. I pull the strings here. This is my home, but for now, it is yours."

"I'm not staying here!" Krystella screamed as she jumped.

The feeling of a big hand grabbing her ankle was not part of her plan. She was supposed to fall other death. She was supposed to splatter all over the ground. She wasn't supposed to be grabbed by some gargoyle, and there certainly wasn't supposed to be an entire pack of them.

"Death is not an option." the large one said as it climbed over the ledge and dropped her. "My name is Goliath. I am the leader of this clan."

"You're not supposed to exist." Krystella assured herself as she back away from it, no longer worried with having a copy of her wanted to replace her. "You're just a bunch of mass hysteria."

"No, we're real." The small, green one told her. "I know this girl can be pretty creepy, but you've got a good thing here."

"Yes." Goliath growled, looked at Ellakryst "Although what exactly she's up to is as much a mystery to us as it is to you."

"Perhaps you would feel more at home if you knew our names." the female stepped forward, speaking calmly as to not make matters worse "I am Ange-"

"Well I don't care!" Krystella snapped "I don't care who you are, I don't care where I'm at, and I don't want to know what whoever that is wants with my life."

"You may call me Ellakryst." the other human girl said calmly

"I know that's not your real name!"

"There is no need to yell here." the old man was too calm "All of your needs will be tended to."

"I just need to go home." Krystella knew it wasn't going to happen, but she couldn't help but ask

"That is not currently an option." the man told her "In the meantime, you may call me Owin. I will be your personal assistant during your stay."

"Then assist me in getting home!" Krystella ordered

"I'm sorry, that is not currently an opti-"

"What are you, a robot?" Krystella questioned "I said I want to go home. Don't you know how that feels?"

Owin looked away and finally added just a hint of emotion to his tone "Yes, I once longed for that as well. I missed my home. It was more than just a location to me. I even missed me family, if you would call them that." he quickly returned to his usual monotone voice "However, I chose to remain here, as I am sure you will do as well."

"Why would I want to stay here?"

"What do you have to return to?" Ellakryst asked as if she already knew the answer

"Nothing." Krystella confirmed

"Then you may stay here while I work my magic." Ellakryst raised one hand. A bright blue light appeared in it and quickly grew. Krystella covered her eyes to protect them from the light. When she looked back at her surroundings, she was in a large, luxurious bedroom and wearing Ellakryst's clothes.

Krystella knew what had just happened- her life had been taken from her.


End file.
